Blue and orange
by mangafreakplusgeek
Summary: this is a yaoi fanfic of Kurt/nightcrawler and my oc enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing…. but my oc

I was walking down the street, with no real intentions on where I was going. I was just walking. My tail was swishing freely behind me. I was glad this was a deserted part of town. I herd a lot of noise coming from up ahead. I noticed the large gap between the walls of the buildings. I figured something bad must be happening and I smelled faint blood in the air. I pressed my back against the wall, and stated quickly but stealthily sliding down the wall until I got to thee edge. I peered around the corner. There were five or so people standing there cheering, and one person holding another up against the wall punching him. I cringed a bit with every punch. It looked seriously painful. The larger guy threw the other against the ground ad started kicking him and stomping on him. I herd a crunch that sounded like metal breaking, and the boy on the ground turned blue and looked fuzzy, he had a tail I hadn't noticed before, and a strange costume. My eyes widened at the site. This guy, who ever he was, was like me. All the five bystanders gasped in shock then decided he was a demon and started to beat him up even worse. I got rely angry and accidentally let out a growl. They all turned around and started laughing. I saw the boy on the ground look at me with his bright yellow eyes as though asking for help. I let out another more vicious growl. The boy cringed, and the group started laughing harder. I got so infuriated. I couldn't take it any longer. I looked slightly deformed as I shifted into a crouching position talking on the only other form I had, a tiger. I let out a real growl and they got all wide eyed. For a second I thought they'd all run off. Ya shuuure…. They all decide that because I turned into a really angry large fierce meat-eating tiger; it was a good idea to attack me and still beat up bluey. Instead of letting them attack either of us, I jumped past them landing over fuzzy in a protective position. They all came over and attacked. It was 6 on 2… no wait 6 on 1 fuzzy was unconscious. In the end they all ran off. But not before giving me some rely nice injuries; I had made sure that the boy I was standing over didn't receive a single new blow, I feared for his life. Now I was left injured with another injured mutant, in need of medical attention and unable to get it because he's a furry blue mutant and I was too tired to carry him. This was just great. Suddenly, a red haired girl flew out of the sky and landed next to us. " Oh my, what happened? Did you…" I knew it; I knew I would be blamed for it. "NO… I…s…saved… him, ugh" I passed out too.


	2. Chapter 2

Still own nothing

In this brief intermission I will give you info about myself. I am a short teenage boy. I am a mutant. I have a tiger tail, and bright orange wings witch I can suck into my back painfully but I got used to it. I wear dog tags and a ring. I wear normal clothes. My mutant power is to turn into a snow tiger. I have light brown/ dirty blond hair. That's all you need to know.)

When I woke up, I was in a bed, a nice warm soft bed. There was only one down side, it was so painful. Every time I moved it hurt. I noticed my wings were out and I was lying on my back. I looked around. There was another bed and fuzzy boy was lying on it. It was a pretty nice room, well furnished. The blue boy was awake. He looked at me. Then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Another poof of smoke was next to me, and he appeared. Now I knew what his power was. "Thank you," he said this so quietly I barely herd him. He then did his teleport thing and was back in his own bed. His voice was so quiet and raspy that it must have been very hard for him to speak. It also had an accent… what was it? Oh ya. It was German, he had a German accent. He was in much worse shape then I was. I didn't know what to say… you welcome? Before I had time to do much thinking about it, the door opened and a bald man in a wheel chair opened came in. (baldy)*hello Kurt, Allimac. There is no need to speak I have created a connection between the three of us using my mind, only think what you want to say. I am Xavier you can call me professor x. * (me) *please call me Allim. * (X)* now, what happened to you two? * (Kurt) * I- I don't remember… * (me) *I saved his life from a bunch of random people nothing more nothing less. * (X)* good, good, and we are very glad that you did, Kurt why didn't you bamf out? * (Kurt) * they weren't hurting me because I was a mutant, until I was to injure to bamf* (x) *oh, it will take a few days for the two of you to fully recover. *** **(Me and Kurt) * Greaaaaaaaaat * (x)* you two are very similar, good, you will be keeping each other company. Fare well. * He then left, closing the door behind him. We looked at each other and sighed; this was going to be a long two days.


End file.
